What Ames Saw
by TheRealRavenDark
Summary: * "You want me to sleep with another girl?" Tristan looked on in disbelief. * "Yes" Rory answered angrily. * "Who?" Tristan tested; there was no way she had thought this through. Behind them, Madeline's voice reached their ears. * "Her" Rory answered without thinking. * "Madeline?" * "She as good as any, right?" Rory snapped. * One Shot - Tristan/Madeline - Enjoy!


**Title: **What Ames Saw - by Raven Dark

**Summary: **A closer look at a scene from one of my previous stories, "Daring." Tristan is pushed to sleep with Madeline as part of a dare. Tristan has something to prove. One shot.

**Rating: **Very much **M** for subject matter. Seriously, I hope this doesn't get me banned. I think I will have to edit myself.

**Prologue: from "**_**Daring…"**_

"Rory…" Tristan appeared from behind the curtain, "it's been days, we need to talk."

"There is nothing for us to talk about," Rory rummaged through her book bag, the paperback lay among her other books, "we were just playing a game. That's all"

"Rory…"

"I am trying to forget it happened," Rory refused to look up, "you should too"

"I can't do that Rory"

"Well you're not trying hard enough"

"Rory"

"No Tristan, It was obvious that _it_ was all about the dare. I took it too far, my fault. I _have_ a boyfriend! It should not have happened. I regret it"

"I don't" Tristan tried to meet her eyes, but she refused to look up.

"You should" Rory pushed back feeling a pout on her lips. Tristan tried to make light of the situation,

"but I don't want a boyfriend…"

"You know," Rory snapped her head to face him, "That is exactly what you need!"

"A boyfriend? I don't know how much of that night you remember but—"

"You need a girlfriend, a new girl to keep you busy and away from me… work on that"

"I don't want to forget"

"Well I need you to!" Rory half-shouted, then looked around nervous to see if anybody had heard her. Dean would be there any minute. She dug into her book bag again frustrated that she could not find anything for her headache. She found the book instead, "I dare you."

"What?" Tristan asked surprised

"I dare you…" Rory repeated firmly, resolutely.

"To get a girlfriend?" Tristan furrowed his brow.

"Yes. No. Do what you do." Rory pushed with defiance.

"You want me to sleep with another girl?" Tristan looked on in disbelief

"Yes" Rory answered bluntly

"Who?" Tristan tested; there was no way she had thought this through. Sure enough, her eyes widened a little as they looked away. Then they heard behind past the curtains,

"_What's an apothecary anyway?"_ Madeline's voice barely reached their ears.

"Her" Rory answered without thinking.

"Madeline?"

"She as good as any, right?"

Rory's words were like little jabs at his chest. Eventually, he'd have to push back.

"You don't really want me to do this"

"Is that your way of saying that you can't?" Rory taunted on.

"You'll regret this Rory" Tristan tried to sound thoughtful and caring, but that really wasn't in him. He was upset now, and that is how the words came out.

"Don't you threaten me!" Rory hissed, "This is your game remember? If you are not enough of a _tyrant_ to follow through-"

"This changes things you know" Tristan took a step towards the curtain before he said something out of anger.

"It's meant to" Rory locked her eyes with his to make sure there was no confusing her words. Tristan thought he saw sadness there.

"Okay…" Tristan nodded, "be prepared to give the book back before opening night… do you want proof?"

"Don't be gross" Rory scrunched her nose

"I'm just playing the game, _Mary_." Tristan said coldly before he pushed past the curtain leaving Rory to wonder what she had done.

Truth was, Rory never thought he'd go through with it. There was no way he'd be that cold-hearted. The game wasn't that important… surely _she_ was more important than bragging rights.

That night _had_ meant something, hadn't it?

**What Ames Saw**

"I can't believe you are really here"

"Yeah…" Tristan absentmindedly played with the picture frames on top of the fireplace. It had been less than a week since that night in Stars Hollow with Rory. His mind constantly strayed back to that night. Even there, his mind was on one thing, one person, and the airy brunette with the wide nervous smile was not it.

"Are you hungry? I can have Ames make us a cake; we can pretend it's your birthday" Madeline looked at him through a veil of lashes, "we can have our own special party…"

_Fuck Rory, _thought Tristan_, she dared_

"Is your room this way?" Tristan began climbing the steps; Madeline nodded nervously chewing on the straw from her drink which she held with both hands making Tristan think of an overgrown chipmunk.

"My parents are out of town" she blurted out walking past him to lead the way, "they are spending some time in Aruba."

"Aruba's fun" Tristan responded almost mechanically, "I prefer the snow for this time of year, give me Aspen any day."

"Oh my God! I say the same thing!" Madeline opened the door to her room but hesitated at the threshold.

"Madeline?" Tristan kissed her. She tasted of peach and Captain Morgan rum, "You can tell Ames I like chocolate."

Madeline's eyes widened but she nodded with a nervous grin,

"I'll be right back!"

Tristan flicked the light switch on and walked into the room immediately imagining how vastly different Rory's room probably was. Madeline's room was very large, painted in princess pinks and expertly decorated with strategically placed childhood trinkets, no doubt some real, most imagined. Huge arched windows open to the quickly sinking sun outside made the room appear even larger. A massive four poster canopy bed in white pulled the eye to one wall. Two arched doorways framed the bed on either side of the wall, _walk-in closet and connected walk-thru bath_ Tristan guessed. Tristan noticed a small desk tucked into an empty corner, an unwelcomed afterthought. Tristan had been in many rooms like this one, he sighed through gritted teeth. He was pretty sure that if he walked into the closet that he would find pictures of boy bands half hazardly taped to the walls and mirrors.

"I'm back," Madeline called out breathless from the door which she closed behind her and locked with a flirtatious smile, "I made sure we won't be bothered."

"I'm glad" Tristan smiled nonchalantly.

"Yeah…" Madeline bit her lip.

"I like your bed," Tristan fingered the tulle canopy drapes. Madeline almost ran from the door to stand by his side.

"Thank you" she chewed her lip wide-eyed. Finding an edge Tristan pushed the drape aside,

"Is this how you get in?"

"Uh…" was all that Madeline could manage watching Tristan sit comfortably in her bed. _Tristan, in her bed_. The thought made her dizzy.

"Join me" Tristan patted the space next to him. Madeline swallowed the lump in her throat nodded and took out her nervousness on the straw between her teeth, the drink somewhere long abandoned. Daintily Madeline sat next to Tristan so that their thighs touched.

"Comfy?" Tristan smiled making Madeline smile automatically in return. Madeline breathed, one… two… but didn't get to three before Tristan leaned over and kissed her. Madeline's breath escaped her. She felt Tristan's hand slip behind her neck to cradle the back of her head, his lips expertly on hers. Madeline kissed him back and let Tristan lower her on her very own bed. When she opened her mouth, his tongue was ready and while she did not know what to do with her hands, his certainly seemed to know their way around her body.

Madeline felt his fingertips on her waist, her ribcage, her cheeks holding her face steady, her collarbone, and then his hands were under her shirt. No, her shirt was undone and hanging off her shoulders. Tristan pulled away and let her catch her breath. Tristan met her eyes then purposely lowered his gaze causing Madeline's face to burn red. Madeline wore a satin padded bra in light pink. Tristan had always found the brunette cute, but watching her chest heave up and down he couldn't help but be disappointed. He had expected black, plus she wasn't the brunette he wanted. He stubbornly shook the thought of Rory away and focused on the half naked girl on the bed. The pink looked awful on the milk-pale girl.

"Take it off" Tristan's eyes smoldered.

"Uh…" Madeline sat up, then got off the bed, "wait up"

Madeline made a beeline for the door holding her shirt closed with one hand. When her free hand reached for the light switch Tristan stopped her,

"Leave them on."

"But…" Madeline's eyes went to the large curtainless windows, night had settled.

"I want the lights on." Tristan pressed.

"Oh," Madeline squeaked clearly fighting back a wave of panic,

"Okay…"

She was used to having things her way _but this was Tristan_. Madeline chewed her lip clearly thinking things over. Tristan, in her bed. Madeline took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and flashed her sexiest smile.

"Take it off." Tristan repeated and Madeline's smile faltered for an instant. Madeline glanced at the large windows once more seeing only her room reflected back to her, shrugged out of her shirt enough to free her shoulders and glanced at the windows again. Tiny nervous Madelines stared back at her from each window. Madeline silently prayed that there was nobody in the backyard, sometimes the gardener worked late, or one of the girls might let the dog out if it got annoying and then have to chase it around to get it back in. Madeline imagined what they could see if anyone was out there. She felt a wave of panic rising, but she looked at the bed where Tristan was waiting and pushed the fear back, then in a practiced feline gait walked back to the bed letting the shirt drop to the floor behind her. Tristan had to admit with a smirk, _the girl had balls_. The bra went next in a series of coquettish motions Tristan was positive she had practiced in front of her mirror for hours. If nothing else, she certainly entertained.

All shadow-eyed and ruby-lipped, Madeline had nothing in the chest department. Tiny boy-like nipples stood rosy on an otherwise flat pale chest. The effect was disturbing and Tristan silently thanked the canopy drapes which hid his reaction from the skinny girl sashaying towards him. This felt so wrong and Tristan allowed himself a moment to blame Rory for putting him there.

"What do you think?" Madeline asked from the foot of the bed and yelped when a hand shot out between the fabric and pulled her back on the bed.

"I like it" Tristan rasped out between nibbles on her neck and Madeline giggled enjoying his approval. Tristan had a fantastic mouth she noticed. He was forceful and commanding without having to be rough. Madeline hated rough, that was never fun for her and she involuntarily shivered when a specific memory flashed in her mind.

"Oh!" Tristan bit her ear softly and brought her back to the moment.

"I like that…" Madeline breathed out and made a note to pay attention. She wanted Tristan to remember this night. Madeline did not indulge, even for a second that _this_ was anything more than what is was but having Tristan's favor had many benefits beyond the obvious and Madeline considered herself a very smart girl to see that. So she had to be extra good. She could be _extra good_ for Tristan.

"Your buttons are chaffing me" she pouted into his kiss, her hands pulling at his shirt. Tristan pulled back and pulled the button down in one smooth motion, his mouth finding hers again a second later. Madeline squealed in delight then moaned when her naked chest pressed against his.

"Ooh" Madeline mewed when Tristan pressed more of his body against hers. Her nipples sending delicious tingles all over her body, it felt so good every time Tristan moved and a different part of him touched a different part of her,

"Mmmm… Oh!"

Tristan slid his hands under her ass and pulled her crotch into his.

"Wait"

Tristan found the zipper to her skirt and deftly opened it.

"Wait" Madeline tried again in between kisses. Tristan easily undid the snap holding the skirt together.

"Wait" Madeline sat up, one hand on Tristan's naked chest, the other reaching for her skirt, "I can't."

"You can't what?" Tristan squinted. Madeline sighed, she scooted on her butt to the edge of the bed and got up. She covered her nonexistent breasts with one arm while holding her skirt up with the other.

"I just want to wait" Madeline said with her naked back to Tristan turning a shade of pink all over. Inside the canopy bed Tristan frowned,

"For..?"

Madeline turned around, still very nervous but seemingly determined. _She had to be good for Tristan._ She looked at the spot where she expected Tristan's head to be. Madeline dropped the arm covering her chest, swallowed a lump in her throat and before she could lose the nerve she pushed the skirt past her slim hips and let it drop to the floor. Madeline bit her lip in a coy smile and did a turn for Tristan.

"I really want to but…"

Tristan had followed Madeline's skirt to the ground and slowly panned his eyes upward. Madeline's underwear matched her bra in both color and fit, silk or satin in a size ill-fitting to her body size and type. She didn't fill it so it sagged unattractively. It was all wrong; it wasn't hot or sexy, it was troubling because it made Tristan think of a little girl wearing her mother's clothes.

"…I'm a virgin"

Tristan frowned,

"No. You're not"

"I am! and I want it to be special and—"

"Madeline," Tristan said slowly, "You can't be a virgin. Louise's pool party with Roderick McAllister? It is pretty common knowledge."

Madeline looked away turning even redder,

"There were plenty of unwitting spectators" Tristan finished.

"But I was so drunk that day I don't even remember it! That can't count can it?"

"Uh…"

"It doesn't count" Madeline answered for Tristan but chewed her lip apprehensively nonetheless,

"It doesn't count"

Tristan for once was at a loss of words, something Madeline mistook for encouragement and flashed her practiced sexy smile.

"Ummm" She hooked her thumbs on the sides of her panties and pushed them down, "there's still a lot of stuff that we can do right..?"

_Okay_, Tristan thought feeling his erection reacting and coming back, _this_ _just got more interesting_.

Madeline was smooth all over, a surprise Tristan was not expecting and quickly decided that this was a good look on her.

"Very nice" Tristan barely breathed out but Madeline's smile told him she had heard him. Tristan watched her, naked as a Jaybird pad over to an end table, grab something and then jump back in the bed with a capricious laugh. She could have been doing somersaults and Tristan would have been mesmerized as long as she did it naked as she was.

"Here" Madeline held out her hand and passed Tristan a small tube of lube. Tristan's eyes snapped up wide-eyed.

"Really?"

Madeline's only answer was a wicked smile that made Tristan's erection inside his pants twitch.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it make better sense to just get you hammered again so we could do it the regular way?"

Madeline's eyes fell and her smile cracked. Her bottom lip trembled as she shrunk back, her eyes immediately damp,

"Oh… I… If you really want to… I… I guess so. I just thought..."

Madeline looked scared all of a sudden, over her head and stuck. Nakedness aside, she reminded Tristan of Rory.

"No no listen" Tristan reached out to her, "I just want to be sure… that _you_ are sure."

"Have you ever?" Madeline asked in a small voice. Tristan scooted over and rested a hand on her thigh. She was heavy lotioned, _like a stripper at four am_ Tristan thought and shook the thought away just as quickly,

"I wish I could say yes, but no. I never have, done _that_"

Madeline's smile timidly came back.

"I can teach you."

The brunette locked eyes with Tristan and leaned in to kiss him. Her small hands pulled at his belt. Tristan sighed. This was far from ideal, far from what he had expected when he first drove over uninvited but he couldn't help be more than just a little curious all of a sudden.

Beyond the tiny girl reaching into his pants, Tristan noticed the bedroom door ajar. Madeline had closed it, he assumed locked it, yet there it was more than halfway open; the bedroom light spilling into the hallway outside. He debated saying something to Madeline but then he felt her hot little mouth go down on him and he decided to ignore it. If the staff here was anything like his back home, they had probably seen worse. Let Ames or whomever enjoy the show, he was certain he would enjoy this immensely. The memory of Rory temporarily forgotten, Tristan caressed Madeline's chin to pull her eyes up to his. Her bangs were matted to her forehead and her lipstick had left a ring of glossy red halfway down on his erection. She looked at him with big doe eyes holding him in her mouth. Tristan held up the package of lube,

"Teach me then…" _Fuck Rory… _Tristan thought_, she dared._

****The End?****

**A/N - **As I am sure you can imagine this story was longer when first imagined. There are old notes that even make me blush ten years after I wrote them (O_O)! but I am pretty sure I am teetering on the fence here on what the site will allow and what it will not so I better play it safe.

You can use your imagination a bit right?

Seriously, **if there is anyone on the moderator group that can let me know either way**, I can always add more, or take away so as to stay within guidelines.

This was never meant to be romantic or even nice, but neither was it supposed to be Tristan forcing himself or even raping Madeline so hopefully nobody got that from this story.

Please let me know what you think! The visuals on this one have stayed on my head for years! oh so yummy visuals... lol!


End file.
